


欢迎回家 (Welcome Home)

by LilacRain



Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, But They're Still Loveable, Cats Are Still Assholes, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Puppies, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “来吧…”他喃喃道，催促着Steve加快动作，“当他们的注意力还在别处的时候，我们可以在卧室里好好休息一下。”Steve轻笑起来，犯罪的双唇移向Bucky的脖子。他心甘情愿地让Bucky推着他走过门廊。“你知道，你可太坏了，以Buchanan的创伤为代价自己快乐。”“也没见你阻止我，”Bucky回复道，飞快地在他们身后关上了卧室的门并上了锁。（因为或许Gee学会了怎么开门，但她没有——目前还没有——掌握开锁）。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569463
Kudos: 16





	欢迎回家 (Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158559) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



当Bucky在退伍兵事务处帮完Sam的忙回家的时候，他不常发现家里空无一人。没错，Steve经常在外，要么是他自己的事，要么就是复仇者相关，但Buchanan总是在门口疯狂地把尾巴摇成一团飓风，用湿漉漉的吻迎接他，就好像他离开了一年而不是几个小时。就算Gee还正在欺负他，只要他一听见钥匙插进门锁的声音，他就会扭头跑过来（有时候Gee会紧追着他，有时候不会）。上帝啊。有的时候，女王陛下会屈尊在门口接见他，在他的两腿之间钻来钻去，响亮以风暴的音量咕噜着。一般来说，她只在想吃东西的时候这么做，但这确有发生。

因此，走进一个静悄悄的家有些不寻常。

Bucky飞快地进行了一下安全检查——门窗都没有被闯入的迹象，他自己的安保小手段也并无异状（Steve说这是他被害妄想，但从整个世界手中保护那个固执的小个子已经镌刻进了Bucky的DNA里，而这个习惯早就根深蒂固，无从改变了），屋子周围的篱笆没有被破坏，枪和电器没有被动过，整个屋子还处于和他离开时一模一样的熟悉的混乱中。Buchanan的玩具满地都是，早餐的盘子在水槽里等着被放进洗碗机，烘干机里Bucky出门前扔进去的一堆毛巾也还在那儿。

他拿出手机，准备打电话给Sam（当Steve不在时的备选方案），这时他听见了熟悉的沉重的脚步声沿着天井拾阶而上。接着后门咔哒一声被打开了。当他走进厨房时，Buchanan欢快的吠叫和Steve阳光般明亮的笑容迎接了他。

“嘿，你回来了。”Steve说，声音中也带着笑意。他的头发被风吹得乱糟糟的，两颊红润，穿着牛仔裤和皮夹克，看起来委实秀色可餐。

但尽管他真的很想直接把Steve按倒在地（十天真的很久好吗），Bucky还是蹲下身如Buchanan所愿地挠着他的肚子。“我也正想说呢。我还以为你在坦桑尼亚和Banner在一起。”

“没错。我们提前完成了。”Steve拉开夹克的拉链，Gee姜黄色的小脑袋冒了出来，蓝色的眼睛睡眼惺忪地打量着新环境。这回答了Bucky的下一个问题。“觉得我能带孩子们出去走走，既然你不在家。”

“你 _确实_ 知道总有一天她会抛下撒腿我们奔向别人家吧。”Bucky说着，带着一个灿烂的微笑抬头。他的手掌下，Buchanan正因纯粹的狗狗式的狂喜扭动着。

“才不是呢，她爱我们，不是吗，宝贝女儿？”Steve宠溺地说着，在Gee的脑门上亲了一下。作为回应，她喵喵叫着爬上他的胸膛，获取他肩膀上她最爱的鸟瞰点。

“她爱 _你_ ，”Bucky纠正，终于站起身，Buchanan再一次抗议地呜咽起来。“她在忍受我和那个大家伙。”

“好吧，我爱你，把我和她的份都带上了，所以我能获得一个‘欢迎回家’吻之类的吗？”Steve问，眼睛和笑容一样闪闪发光。

“我不知道，这对我有什么好处吗？”Bucky问，走到Steve面前。他飞快地扫视过视线范围内Steve的每一寸——他看起来行动如常，没有可见的淤青和伤痕，而且最重要的是，他听起来不像是正试图掩藏受伤。

“我很好。我保证。”Steve坚持，就像是能读Bucky的心似的，拉过Bucky的金属手把他拉近。“我只是在Banner博士和Cho博士安装新设备并运转机器的时候负责安保团队。”

“我知道你为什么在那儿。但总有飞来横祸，就算是最简单的任务，你知道的。”Bucky回答，抬起另一只手捧住Steve带着胡茬的脸颊。Gee兴致缺缺地扫了他们两个一眼，接着优雅地伸个懒腰，轻盈地跳到地上。

Steve立刻抓住可以自由活动的机会，另一只胳膊环住Bucky的腰让他们紧挨彼此。“当然，我非常欢迎你彻底地给我做个检查，确认我没事。”他说，垂下头让嘴唇抚过Bucky的。“事实上，我坚持如此。”

Bucky将Steve拉进又一个亲吻，这一次缓慢而慵懒。“现在吗？”

Steve庄重地点头：“没错。”

Bucky松开他们的双手，把Steve的夹克扯下来。它被扔在地上无人在意。“你说要一个全面体检？”他说，拉扯着Steve的T恤，这样他可以把双手都伸到衣料下面抚摸着温暖的皮肤。

“ _非常_ 全面。”Steve确认，他们的双唇再一次相遇。

在他身后，Bucky能听见指甲在地板上刮挠的声音，Buchanan（毫无疑问，又一次被Gee追着，因为今天的日期以日结尾（a day ending in Y）而他们就是这么轮班的）全速冲出了厨房向着客厅狂奔。他脑中对Buchanan的健康一闪而过一丝忧虑，但大部分的注意力都集中于Steve嘴唇的柔软触感和他的舌头如何灵巧地挑逗着他自己的。孩子们，和他们的日常浮夸，可以等。Bucky已经有非常漫长的十天（以及更漫长的十夜）没有见到Steve了，而且他现在的时间有更美妙的事情可做。

“来吧…”他喃喃道，催促着Steve加快动作，“当他们的注意力还在别处的时候，我们可以在卧室里好好休息一下。”

Steve轻笑起来，犯罪的双唇移向Bucky的脖子。他心甘情愿地让Bucky推着他走过门廊。“你知道，你可太坏了，以Buchanan的创伤为代价自己快乐。”

“也没见你阻止我，”Bucky回复道，飞快地在他们身后关上了卧室的门并上了锁。

（因为或许Gee学会了怎么开门，但她没有——目前还没有——掌握开锁）。

“没错，我可没说过自己是好人。”Steve说，他慢慢地半勾起一个微笑，在Bucky的下腹唤起一阵欲望。

“好事。”他回答，把Steve的T恤扯过他的头，因为眼前的风光叹息出声。这真是太美妙了。

Steve抱着他们转了个身，于是Bucky被抵在墙上，Steve肌肉健硕的火热身躯紧压着他。“你要接着对我喋喋不休，还是像个称职的家庭主妇一样好好欢迎我回家？”他问，再次诱惑地看了他一眼，这本不该如此火辣，但Bucky自从他们十五岁开始就对此甘之如饴了，所以，嗯哼。

他的大腿挤进Steve的双腿之间，开始缓缓摩擦，在Steve的眼神瞬间迷蒙起来的时候Bucky咧嘴一笑。“就冲这个，第一轮所有的活全都你自己来。”他说，将Steve的呻吟——和回复——用另一个绵长而使人上瘾的亲吻封缄。

*

当他们终于洗完澡剃了胡子，拖拖拉拉地从卧室走出来的时候，Gee和Buchanan在沙发上蜷缩在一起睡着了。Gee把Buchanan的头当作枕头，而Buchanan的呼噜震天响。

“你看。”Bucky说，在经过他们走向厨房的时候冲他们喜爱地一笑，“他们挺好的。”

“在这方面，我发誓他已经斯德哥尔摩了。”Steve回答，同情地轻笑一声。他的肩膀，胸膛和后背全都是吻痕，牙印和指印，尤其在脖子上有个颇为壮观的吻痕。（Bucky对此非常骄傲，毕竟Steve现在可不那么容易有淤痕了）。他脸上带着那种餍足的表情，依然潮湿的头发在后颈处卷曲着。Bucky想要再一次像爬树似的挂在他身上，并且再花一两个小时只是用自己的舌头探索他的臀线。

“或许。”Bucky赞同，接着把Steve扯向自己。“但除非第六轮你想要被旁观，我们大概应该抓紧时间拿点什么。”两个人躲在卧室不闻他事是个很诱人的主意。孩子们绝对能照顾好自己一晚上的。

Steve的凝视落在Bucky的唇上。“没错。我们，额，我们要…抱歉，什么？”

Bucky只是大笑起来把他拽进厨房。有Steve在家真是再好不过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列最后一篇，完结撒花！感谢原作者Brenda给我们带来这么温馨的居家盾冬故事！


End file.
